Neon Signs and Dirty Pick Up Lines
by somebody's secret
Summary: Alex gets dared to use a dirty pick up line on the next woman to enter the bar.


**A/N: Insert apology here about disappearing for months. I'm sure you've heard every excuse in the book. I started this forever ago and found myself in a particular mood that resulted in this. _Incredibly_ mature. Hopefully I haven't lost the hang of things. **

* * *

Alex winced as she dropped her fourth shot glass for the night down onto the table, sighing as she let the burning liquid slide down her throat. She knew she was already drunk enough, considering a fourth shot didn't seem like a bad idea when her friends insisted, noting that this was her first night of freedom in years. So she took the shot and winked at the bartender when she mouthed 'another' to her. The bartender was cute enough, a tall brunette with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She almost reminded her of…

"Fuck the room is spinning!" Alex blinked a few times before looking over at Serena, the always dutiful best friend who convinced her to go out for drinks tonight. She rolled her eyes at the blonde who had quit after her second drink, wondering how she got roped into two more drinks…and now another.

"You're such a light weight," Casey teased, glancing over at Alex with a raised eyebrow when she reached for her fifth shot. "Alright, Cabot, how about we give it a minute before you go for number five? I don't want to have to carry you out of here."

Alex shook her head as she reached for it, pushing it between her fingers for a few seconds. "Don't worry, Case, I think the bartender will be carrying me out of here," Alex commented as she smiled at the brunette as seductively as she could, one of her hands playing with her hair.

"And who will be carrying you out of her bed?" Casey mumbled as she looked over at Serena who was pushing any sort of alcohol away from her.

"I think we're drunk enough, Alex. How about we play a game or something. Drink or Dare!" Serena exclaimed, suddenly seeming completely sober and no longer sick.

"Really? You think more alcohol is a good idea?" Casey teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah. Someone dare me to get the bartender's number," Alex joked as she glanced over at the brunette once more, licking her lips.

"God you have a type," Casey droned as she looked over the bartender before turning back to Alex. "Tall, brunette, muscular, and a little rough around the edges. At least she looks like she's a lesbian."

Alex glared at the redhead as she picked up a glass and held it out to her. "Drink or Dare?"

"Dare," Casey replied with a smirk. "And no I will not ask the bartender for her number for you."

"Ha ha…" Alex looked around the room for a moment before spotting the stage where karaoke was just beginning. "I dare you to sing karaoke. Any song that Serena picks."

"Man I Feel Like a Woman!" Serena shouted as she pointed to the stage. "Look they're already beginning!"

"Fine, fine, Shania Twain it is. But I'm not going up until I have two more drinks in me. I'm not drunk enough yet. Alright Serena, drink or dare?"

Serena pursed her lips as she glanced at the alcohol, considering it for a second. "Dare."

Casey smirked as she glanced over at the bartender and then back to Alex. "Serena, I dare you to go ask the bartender for her number. Make it clear that it's for _you_ and that Alex is straight."

"Hey!" Alex groaned as she playfully shoved Casey. "That's not fair, I actually want to get laid tonight unlike you."

"I do too and she's hot! Sorry, Al," Serena stated as she messed up her hair a bit before slipping out of her chair and walking over to the bartender. They both watched as Serena talked to the bartender, flirting for a few seconds before they glanced over at Alex.

Alex tried to smile back, only to have the bartender roll her eyes and mumble something that looked like 'tease' before grabbing a napkin and handing it over to Serena. The blonde came back with a big smirk as she slid the napkin across the table to Casey, ten digits neatly sprawled across it.

"I hope that's the rejection hotline," Alex teased, only feeling slightly bitter now.

"Ha, you wish. She wanted me to tell you that you're a fucking tease for a straight girl and to come back when you're ready to join the fantastic world of lesbianism!"

"I hate you," Alex groaned as she dropped her head onto the table and covered her face in embarrassment. Okay, maybe she wasn't getting laid tonight. Two drinks later for Alex, one for Serena, and a karaoke song for Casey, they were beginning to wind down their game. Alex had refused a dare every time and had drank instead.

"Come on, Alex, don't be a wimp. Last one…Drink or dare?" Casey questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Oh and I promise to make it worth your while…"

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to use a horrible pick-up line as chosen by Serena on the next moderately beautiful woman that walks into the bar."

"Oh my god yes! I have the perfect one!" Serena was grinning as she waited patiently for Alex's response. Alex groaned, knowing she'd probably regret this but she nodded. "Yes!" Serena leaned over and whispered something in Alex's ear, causing her to groan in disapproval.

"This is going to be interesting," Casey laughed as she glanced over at the door, waiting patiently for a gorgeous woman to walk in. Ten minutes passed and Alex had declined three different women for various reasons but Casey figured she was just trying to get out of it by now. "No chickening out, Alex. The next woman that walks in will be seduced with your lesbian pick up line."

Alex glanced over at the door anxiously, watching as two men entered. Another minute passed before the door opened again and she held her breath. She felt her stomach churn as she admired legs in a tight pair of blue jeans and then a black v-neck with a leather jacket over it.

"Please be ugly, please be ugly," Alex mumbled underneath her breath as she looked up to see the woman's face.

"Oh. My. God."

Alex wondered for a split second why Casey seemed so surprised before she looked at the woman's face. "No! No fucking way!" Alex cried out as she recognized the woman as none other than Detective Olivia Benson. "I will not say _that_ to her!"

"A dare is a dare!" Casey exclaimed as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "You want to fuck her already, might as well hit on her!"

"She's straight," Alex hissed as she glanced back over at Olivia who sat down at the bar, the bartender already walking over to her. "I'll drink."

"Oh no you don't," Casey stated as she grabbed the shot glass from Alex's hand and downed it herself. "Now you have nothing to drink. Go use your pickup line on Benson. Besides, if she freaks out you can just point to use and tell her it was a dare. I'm sure she'll have a good laugh."

Alex glanced back at the detective as she bit her lip. She had to admit that it seemed like a good opportunity to hit on Olivia and she figured another situation like this would never present itself. What could go wrong? "Fine…"

With that, Alex stood up and walked across the bar, slowing down as she neared the detective. How to do this… She walked around the back of Olivia's chair and took a step closer, resting her hands on either side of the chair before leaning forward, positioning her lips over Olivia's ear.

"You remind me of a Happy Meal because I'm going to make you come with a toy inside…" Olivia jerked forward, clearly not expecting someone to be whispering something in her earn before spinning around with a pissed of look.

Of course, her signature cop-glare vanished the moment she laid eyes on Alex. Her gaze stayed fixed on the blonde as she stood up from her stool and took a step closer to Alex, encroaching on her space. "Is that so?" Olivia questioned, causing Alex to open and close her mouth a few times, wondering how to smoothly push the blame onto Casey and Serena.

Before Alex had a chance to speak, she felt herself being spun around until her front was pressed up against the bar and Olivia was behind her, their bodies' mere inches apart. Alex gasped as the detective closed the final inches between them, her rear end being pushed against with something hard.

"Usually I'm the one making women come…but if you want to give it a try, I'm always willing," Olivia husked into her ear, her hips rolling forward just enough to show Alex that she was definitely strapped and ready.

Oh. My. God. Alex couldn't think of anything but those three words, repeatedly running through her head. "I—oh my god," She finally vocalized, her face flushing even though she knew Olivia couldn't see her.

She could feel Olivia shift behind her, leaning further against her until she could feel the detective's breasts press into her upper back. "Yes? No? Or do you want to leave me waiting?" Olivia whispered into her ear through a small curtain of blonde hair.

Across the room, Casey gaped at Serena with wide eyes. "Olivia's not going to arrest her, is she?" Serena merely shook her head. At first she feared for Alex's safety as the detective pushed her up against the bar. It was a move that Olivia often used on perpetrators. But she managed to catch the subtle roll of Olivia's hips into Alex's rear end and knew well enough that the detective wanted to have some fun with her. "Serena, should we go tell Olivia that it was just a joke?"

"Nope, absolutely not," Serena replied as she shook her head. "Let's go. Now."

"What—why?" Casey tried to glance back repeatedly as Serena shuffled her out of the bar. "Serena, what's happening?"

Pinned between the bar and Olivia's taut body, Alex found herself more aroused than she thought possible. She wondered briefly if this might be a set-up, some 'ha-ha' moment put on by Serena and Casey to embarrass her. Her friends did happen to know that she had often fanaticized about the detective… Would they go this far?

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt the fixture between Olivia's legs grind slowly against her ass. Nope. No way in hell would her friends convince Olivia to strap something rather large between her legs just for a prank…and certainly there was no way in hell that Olivia Benson would put something there unless she absolutely wanted it there. "Alex…" Olivia whispered once more, shifting back slightly. She was glad they were off to the side of the bar where few people were glancing over, otherwise someone might have interjected on Alex's behalf. It probably wasn't often that one woman pinned another against the bar.

Instead of responding, the blonde pushed her hips back, giving her some wiggle room to turn around in Olivia's arms. She leaned forward immediately, her hands grabbing onto Olivia's neck and back of her head. Their lips connected abruptly, Olivia groaning at the taste of alcohol on Alex's lips. When the detective didn't pull away from the kiss, Alex slid her hands down to Olivia's hips, pulling them forcefully against her lower half.

She groaned out as she ground her front against the bump in Olivia's pants, the appendage, or whatever it might be, rubbing deliciously against her core. Alex didn't even have the decency to blush as she took what she wanted from Olivia; if the detective couldn't already tell, she would certainly find out soon that the ADA was a _very_ horny drunk.

Olivia gasped as she felt Alex's hands grasp her ass firmly, pulling her tight against the blonde's body. Her hips seemed to gyrate on their own volition, coaxing soft pants and moans from Alex's lips, egging her on. The detective pulled her head back, despite her want to continue exploring Alex's mouth. "Fuck, Al—Alex, as much as I'm enjoying this, we're in public."

That seemed to briefly snap Alex out of her haze. She glanced around the room, noting a few curious, and even more turned on gazes in their direction. She slid her hands back up Olivia's ass, her nails digging into the brunette's lower back in frustration. "Then let's move," Alex replied as she pulled Olivia to the side, away from the bar and into the sweaty crowd of dancing bodies.

She managed to make it through the thick of the crowd and into a darker corner before she pushed Olivia back up against the wall, her hips seeking out the detective's. Her initial intent was to take Olivia out of the bar completely and to a more private venue but the feeling of Olivia's body against hers was too much to handle.

She pulled the detective back to her, grinding shamelessly against her body as she sought out soft lips. Olivia groaned in response as she grabbed onto Alex's hips and turned her around, pinning her to the wall instead. A bare leg wrapped around one of Olivia's legs, sliding up and down as Alex tried to get more of Olivia's touch.

"Fuck," Olivia muttered as her hand slid down, grabbing onto Alex's bare thigh, sliding the blonde's dress up higher. "Alex, we can't…"

"I know," Alex murmured as slid her leg up higher. "Come on, just grinding." Olivia shook her head, knowing this was a bad idea but hoisted Alex's leg up a bit higher and slid herself between them. "Oh fuck, right there," Alex gasped as her calf pushed up against Olivia's legs, sliding higher until they were just below her ass. The detective could merely groan as Alex roped her arms around her neck and shifted her hips against the appendage between her legs.

The music seemed to get louder and the lights lower, convincing Olivia that what they were doing could not be seen. The feeling of Alex against her body and the taste of her lips proved to be too much of an incentive for Olivia to resist. Without thinking, she grabbed onto Alex's other leg, pulling it up around her hip. She pushed the blonde's body completely against the wall as she grabbed onto her ass and lifted her high enough up for Alex's legs to wrap around her hips, ankles cross over her ass.

She pushed Alex hard into the wall, grinding the jean-covered strap-on against Alex's core. Her dress had been shoved up during the shifting and only Alex's underwear kept Olivia's jeans from being soiled with her arousal.

The blonde turned into a moaning mess as the cock between Olivia's legs rubbed up against her core, shifting perfectly around her swollen bundle. She gasped and moaned into Olivia's ear as her nails dug into Olivia's back, her hips pushing against Olivia's, begging for more.

"Oh god…oh god…" Alex gasped as Olivia began a quick, close thrusting motion against her core. She craved to feel the detective fill her completely, stretching her in pure bliss. This would have to do for now.

Olivia couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. The soft moans coming from Alex's lips proved too much to resist. She wanted to hear more, she wanted to watch the blonde come undone in her arms. She wanted to push her cock inside of Alex.

Alex cried out abruptly, her body quivering in Olivia's arms as she buried her head against the detective's neck. She let out a raspy moan, one hand clinging to Olivia's shoulder while the other grabbed onto the back of her neck. She stayed still for a moment before her head fell back, mouth agape as she panted.

"I need you. Now." Olivia had no idea what those words meant until she felt Alex's hand drop from her hair and slip between their bodies. The blonde grasped at her jeans, pulling the zipper down quickly before her hand slipped inside, grasping onto the firm appendage.

"Shit, Alex! We can't! Not here…" Olivia gasped as she watched the blonde slip her hand under her own underwear and pull it back out, her fingers glistening. The detective couldn't help but groan as she watched Alex slide her fingers over the phallus, transferring her arousal onto it before grasping it firmly in her hand.

"I want you inside of me. Now." Instead of waiting for an answer, Alex brought the tip of the strap-on to her core and pushed her underwear to the side, revealing wet, swollen lips. Olivia groaned, her will quickly disappearing as Alex pushed the tip of her cock between her lips, her body easily taking it.

"Fuck, Alex…" Olivia almost cried as she tried to calm her body, not wanting to wildly fuck the blonde against the wall. "If someone sees…"

"They wouldn't be able to if you were inside of me," Alex whispered as she tightened her legs around Olivia's waist, pushing the cock further inside. "The sooner you fuck me the sooner you can zip up."

Olivia grunted as she gave in, pushing her hips forward slowly, feeling the slight pull of the cock as it slipped deeper into Alex's body. "God you feel better than I ever imagined," Alex murmured as she rested her head against Olivia's shoulder, submitting herself to Olivia's will.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Alex grinned as the detective finally started moving her hips, pushing completely into the blonde. Once she was sure that the strap-on was lubricated enough, she started up using short thrusts, attempting not to make what she was doing super obvious.

"How fast can you get me off, Detective?" Alex husked as she started rotating her hips against Olivia's short thrusts. "Come on, you can do better than that."

Olivia grunted as she started moving faster and with a larger range of motion. "Not the time, Alex." The blonde started to roll her eyes but they ended up slipping into the back of her head as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"Fuck, oh god…right there." The brunette picked up her pace as one of her hands covered Alex's breast, squeezing it through her dress. "Fuck, Liv…" Olivia could feel the strap-on moving against her perfectly, her own body humming in response. She slipped her hand under the top of Alex's dress, grasping onto a bare breast and massaging it, her thumb and index finger rolling a firm nipple.

Alex squirmed against her, her hips pushing up more erratically now. "I'm close…harder Liv…" Olivia merely groaned in response, picking up her pace as best as she could as she felt the warmth build up in her own body. She was afraid that if she didn't get Alex off immediately, her own orgasm would take hold and she wouldn't be able to finish off the blonde.

She pushed herself further into Alex, keeping her tight against the wall as she shoved her hand between the open legs in front of her. With some maneuvering, she managed to find just what she was looking for. She stroked the blonde, gently at first, getting just enough lubrication on her thumb before she started rubbing in quick circles.

The sweet sound of Alex's release filled her ears as the blonde's body shook with pleasure, Olivia still pushing into her, prolonging her release and preparing herself for her own. It took mere seconds for Olivia to follow Alex into bliss.

Alex unraveled her legs from around Olivia's waist and the detective carefully lowered her to the ground. She tugged at the ends of her dress, which had risen all the way up her hips, and pulled them back over her thighs with Olivia's assistance.

When the blonde leaned down even further, her knees hitting the ground, Olivia feared that she was too weak to stay standing. But when blue eyes peered up at her from between her legs, parted red lips mere centimeters away from her cock, she knew that wasn't the case. As much as Olivia would've loved to watch Alex give her a blow job, this place was hardly appropriate.

"Alex," She hissed as she reached down, attempting to grab onto the blonde's arm to pull her back to her feet. The blonde resisted, instead grabbing onto the back of Olivia's thighs and pulling her closer, her lips closing over the tip of the glistening cock. "Fuck!"

The detective jerked her hips without thought, her head dropping backwards. She knew she would completely lose control if she watched the blonde and that would make pulling away impossible. Nails digging into her thighs drew her attention back down and Alex pulled away just long enough to give her a saucy smile before wrapping her lips around the head once more.

This time, Olivia couldn't managed to look away. Hell, she wasn't sure if she even blinked as Alex pushed her head forward, taking another inch before allowing it to slip out of her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base of the phallus, pushing it back a few times in an attempt to work Olivia back up again, an attempt that worked very well.

Once she had the detective's full attention, she took the cock back into her mouth, holding firmly onto the base as she began sucking on it, moving her head back and forth. Olivia finally gave in, one hand reaching down to weave into Alex's hair as the other braced herself on the wall behind Alex.

There was something about Alex kneeling before her, servicing her without reserve that ignited her body. The blonde was absolutely gorgeous normally. But now, kneeling down, bright red lips pulled taut against her cock, blue eyes peering up almost innocently…now Alex was the sexiest fucking sight she had ever seen.

Alex's eyes seemed to glistening almost deviously and Olivia momentarily wondered what was going on it the blonde's mind before Alex's hand disappeared into her pants. Fingers stroked her, pushing the phallus out of the way so that two digits could slip inside of her. The brunette gasped as she tightened her grip on Alex's hair, teeth grinding together to control herself.

Alex, however, gave her no opportunity to stay in control. The blonde picked up her motions, moving her mouth all over the cock, moaning as she did so. The vibrations sent shocks through Olivia's body and she finally gave in, thrusting her own hips forward as she held Alex's hair tightly between her fingers, keeping her mouth in place.

The sight before her was mesmerizing and Olivia swore in that moment that she would never forget it. Alex didn't flinch, didn't pull away, and didn't even gag as Olivia fucked her mouth without reserve. She stayed perfectly still, accepting every inch that Olivia was offering, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as her fingers gripped tightly onto Olivia's ass, no longer trying to finger the detective.

It didn't take long for Olivia to come undone, gasping and moaning as her lower half shook, Alex holding her close so that she wouldn't fall. When her body finally relaxed, the blonde tucked the phallus back into Olivia's pants and zipped it up. She stood up and merely smirked at Olivia as she wiped her arousal off of her lips with the back of her hand. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
